Living in silence
by The Silvernote
Summary: This is the story of how a deaf girl from Tranquility fell in love with a giant alien robot. This is also my story, my names Mallory, Mallory Witwicky. Mallory is Sam's adopted sister and this follows the first movie with a few tweaks. Bumblebee\oc Cover image by me! not very good though
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in the first movie.**

 **Disclaimer: AWWW stop rubbing it in, I don't and never will own Transformers only my oc and plot changes.**

" _Hello"-_ sign language

* _Hello*- written_

" _Hello"- normal_

Prologue:

This is the story of how a deaf girl from Tranquility fell in love with a alien robot. It also is my story. My name is Mallory, Mallory Witwicky. Everyone just calls me Mal though. I was born on the first of January, 1991 at midnight. You wouls think that my parents would talk about my birth as a New Year's blessing, no. It was the biggest inconvenience of their lives. They hadn't planned me, and worse, I was imperfect. Deaf. They learned sign language and kept me until I was 7 -wish they hadn' they had another child, a hearing child. They sent me to an orphanage in Tranquility Nevada. Where I lived for three years, until Mr and Mrs Witwicky wanted to adopt a child, a friend for their son Sam. The children at the orphanage didn't accept me. They taunted me because of my disability. Sam walked right past them, and straight towards me. I was sitting on the lawn by a tree drawing after just having finished my chores. The first thing he said to me is. "My name's Sam. Would you like to be my new sister? I can learn sign language!"

I gaped at him then grinned nodding vigorously. " _Yes yes yes thank you._ I thought for a moment, " _Will your parents want me? I am deaf."_ I signed. Gaining a confused look, I quickly scribbled down what I had said.

"Of course, they won't care you're deaf! What difference does it make?" He stated, a confused look crossing his face. * _Never mind, where are they?*_ I wrote quickly. He pointed and turned his head sideways saying something I couldn't lipread. I reached out and touched his chin making him face me. * _you have to look at me when you speak or else I can't lipread.*_ I wrote still grinning.

"They're over there." He pointed towards a slightly potbellied man with dark eyes, who looked to be in his mid-thirties and a thin woman with shoulder cut strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with a child-like innocents. They were talking to the headmistress, Miss Herald. The woman saw us first and waved. "Hello I'm Judy! What's your name dear?" Her eyes widened as she talked.

* _My name is Mallory. You can call me Mal*_

"What's with the writing?" Asked the man, a confused look on his face.

* _I'm deaf, I know sign language and read lips but if I want to talk to someone at doesn't know sign language I write.*_

"Mom, I want Mal to be my sister." Stated Sam, a determined look in his eyes, though I wondered why, Sam wasn't like anyone else I had met. He didn't seem to care I was deaf, he didn't look at me like I was chewing gum on the sole of his shoe, clinging and tough to get off. He looked at me like I was a person. A hearing able person.

"How would you feel to be apart of this family? My name's Ron."

They looked at me hopefully.

*YES!* I then forgot to write and signed " _Thankyou thankyou thankyou!"_ I think they got my message, Ron and Judy laughed and Sam beamed at me. We headed towards Mrs Herald's office to finalize it and sign the papers.

 **Soooooo? Whaduya think?**


	2. Of course Dad chose this car dealership!

**hihi! *ducks behind Bee* don't shoot! yeah I know its been awhile since I updated, but hear me out... my tablet hasn't been charging properly for the last month, like I will stick it on charge at 30% at night, 12 hours later** ** _while being shut off_** **its down to** ** _12%_** **wtf is that about? okay so if anyone cares- don't blame you for not though- recently I entered my school singing cup, I sang Christina Agulera's beautiful and played it on guitar, they got one of the senior students to judge it, she just so happens not to like me. my performance was like 1000X better than last year -total disaster- I came last, with the same score. So yeah wow you guys should've seen my friends they were all like** ** _what_** **Kate was actually slightly scary!? anyway enough babbling. Onwards and excuse any typos/spelling errors/grammar also if someone out there speaks sign language, I don't but I'm trying to learn it, if they say something there's no actual sign for, they'll just be finger spelling it ^.^ sorry if Bobby Bolivia seems OOC**

 **disclaimer: if I owned TF none of the Autobots would die.**

"hello"-normal

 _*hello*_ -written

 _"hello"_ -sign language or spoken and sign.

* * *

Chapter 1- of course Dad chose _this_ car dealership!

I felt a soft hand on my arm shake me from my -almost- daily nap in history. Mr Hosney stared at me through his nerdy black glasses.

"Miss Witwicky, need I remind you again that my class is not nap time you will find yourself in detention." I could see from the corner of my eye, Trent De Marco snickering at me. I ignored him and opened my opened my conversation notebook I always kept on hand and my favourite mechanical pencil, dark, almost black blue with a star pattern that is almost completely faded. I have always been fascinated by stars and constellations. I can lay for hours on the lawn, pretending to be on dads oh so precious path -what is the point in having nice grass if you can't walk on it barefoot, or lie sprawled out feeling it beneath you.

Giving him the apologetic look I knew he was waiting for I wrote hastily, _*I'm sorry Sir it wont happen again.*_

He rubbed his hand over his eyes, pushing his glasses up his forehead. "That's what you always say." He grumbled. I barely caught the last part as he started to turn and make his way to his desk. my interpreter sat beside me looking like he just got the worlds best news, but then, Josh always looks like that. His grey eyes sparkled with a humerus gleam and his reasonably short brown hair framed his tanned freckled squarish shaped face. Mr Hosney motioned for someone to come up front. My adopted brother and best friend Sam came up. He signed for me as he spoke. He seemed kind of nervous to be standing in front of the class kept on dropping stuff everywhere, rubbing his neck and muttering what I'm assuming was apologies. I gave a smile and a thumbs up. that's when a spit-ball hit Sam in the neck. I immediately knew who it was who had done it and whirled around heatedly turned towards Trent signing more than a few colourful insults. He smiled a cocky smile and shrugged at me as if to say 'sorry can't understand you babe.' he always calls me that, it's as if he thinks I can't understand him. Mr Hosney hadn't seen Trent throw it. he started wagging his finger at us as if we are 2 year old getting sent to 'time out'.

 _"For my family genealogy report I decided to do it on my Great-Grandfather, Mr Archibald Witwicky. he was a very famous man. He was, in fact one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle..."_ Considering I had already heard -figuratively of course- this story I began to tune out. Sure it's pretty cool, better than being descended from a serial killer, which biologically I am. But once you hear it a few hundred times, you get bored of it. that and Dad's taken the liberty to using Granddads old quote 'No sacrifice, no victory' whenever he can.

Sam was doing well on his report, until he started to try and sell Granddad's old glasses. that boy is desperate for a car, but then if doesn't get this A, he blows it for both of us. Everyone around me started to pack up. Mr Hosney was saying some thing as people crammed themselves out the door. I turned Josh who told me that there may or may not be a pop quiz tomorrow and that I should -and I quote- sleep in fear!?

 _"Really? Sleep in fear?"_ I asked, raising my eyebrow in question. He nodded and shrugged. _"Okaaay then. See you tomorrow Monday."_ I walked over to Sam. _"you better not screw this up Sammy. I'll be at the car."_ he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbed and his dark blue grey/blue eyes darted nervously to dad's green convertible.

I weaved through the crowd of people in the hallway, carefully avoiding Trent, and made my way towards Dad.

 _"Hi Mal, you think you two are getting a car today?"_ He sorta smirks at me, something tells me he doesn't have much faith in his son getting another A.

 _'We'd better be, but that may take a miracle and a half. Sam kept on trying to sell Granddad's old stuff._

 _"Here he is now."_ He pointed to Sam who was making his way over to us with a grin that set Cheshire Cat to shame. I decided to take this as a good sign.

 _"it's an A-, but it's an A."_ Dad held onto the paper, inspecting it as if to make sure it as real or something. He turned towards me so I could see his hands.

 _"you're good."_ Ahh the magic words. i pumped my fist in the air as Sam let lose a whoop. Sure we were sharing a car but hey take was you can get and also, we're hardly ever apart.

 _"get in Sam , I've got a little surprise for you two."_ Dad pulled out onto the road. after a short drive that consisted of me feeling the beat of the song Dad was playing through the radio. I love feeling speakers and picking out the beet through the vibrations. Since I have to rely on my other senses, I tend to observe more, like how I can feel all the vibrations of the engine through the seat. Dad started to pull into a porsche dealership. I rolled my eyes and blew one of the mocha coloured ringlets that had fallen away from my thick braid down my shoulder. There is _no way_ Dad would get us a porsche, even if we were millionaires! Sam started yelling excitedly, then stopped, and began sulking. Dad, from the looks of it, was laughing so hard I almost thought he would cry! he then pulled into some run down dealership with some poor soul out the front dressed in a clown costume holding a sign, he was having a a heatstroke. there was a petting zoo of ostriches over the other side, which of course is completely normal and not to mention legal.

An African American man was in the front yelling to someone about the clown. In short, this place was a shithouse. Actually now that I think about it this is the only sort of place Dad would let us buy a car from. The cars all had rust spots and dents, the paint was fading. I caught sight of the only semi-decent car, a 1976 chevy camaro. It was yellow, the same shade as the tanktop I was currently wearing, and two fading black racing stripes. Not bad, I walked over and ran my hands along the stripes feeling the small groves and chips of paint, there aren't many considering where it is. I'm not sure whether it's just me but the car seemed to shiver under my touch. I climbed into the driver's seat. The seats are smooth black leather. The whole interior is quite clean. There's a radio which it always good. There's a strange robotic symbol on the horn. Must be custom, it's pretty sweet. I run my dark fingers over it, more shivers. Sam came over and motioned for me to move over. I oblige and he climbs in. He grips the wheel with both hands and presses his thumbs against the symbol.

 _"Feels good, it's got cool racing stripes."_ I nod in agreement.

 _"Dad, can we get this one?"_ I subtly make my eyes wider and give him the sweetest smile I can muster, without it being super fake.

 _'Depends on how much It is Mal."_ my hart sinks at that, I find myself praying it isn't over $4000. they deal was we each pay 1000, and Dad would pay the rest. The man turns to me.

"Who are you girl?" he looks sort of confused. I pulled my notebook out of my pocket along with my pencil.

* _I'm Mal, Sam's sister.*_ I held out the note to him.

Okay then Mal. if you don't mind me asking why didn't you just say?" I lowered my eyes before raising them to see Dad telling him I was deaf. 6 years of living with my new family and I still get ashamed of my disability. I know I shouldn't be, but ten years of being told I was worthless, imperfect and a disappointment all because of the way I was born. It tends to do that to you. I felt a small vibration through the seat, almost as if it's trying to comfort me.

"$5000 and it's yours'." Says the dealer. I nod and smile, though my heart sinks, Dad wont give into paying that.

" _I'm not paying over 4."_ Okay, now I know I'm not imagining things, when dad said that, I swear, the car sunk on it's wheels.

"All right kids, outa the car." Sam was quick to protest.

 _"Hold on, hold on, you said cars pick the driver!"_

 _"Y_ eah well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheep-ass father! now out." Reluctantly Sam got out of the car. I reached for the handle. I t was a bit stubborn, after a few shakes and pushes on the door, it gave. I tumbled out of the passengers seat. The concrete was cold and caused my arms to break out in goosebumps. I looked up to see that the door had slammed into the yellow Volkswagen that 'Uncle Bobby B' was trying to sell us.

 _"Mallory, are you all right?"_ Dad's face hovered above mine. I held up 2 thumbs and nodded. I sat up and turned to 'Uncle Bobby B'.

 _"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"_ he cut me off with a shake of his head.

"It's quite all right Miss. I'll just get a sledgehammer and bang this right out. Many! Get your clown cousin and bang this out baby!" He made a strange face almost like he was laughing while being strangled. I could see his veins and tendons stand out on his neck. It was rather disturbing if I'm honest. Sam pulled me to my feet. Then covered his ears as all the glass in the car yard shattered going everywhere. All but the camaro's. My head whipped around in surprise, not unlike Bolivia's. He held up 4 shaking fingers, "Four thousand!"


	3. Chapter 3

okay so first off I am NOT abandoning this story by any means... i have just been really busy. and I AM IN NEED OF A BETA READER! PLEASE P.M. ME! I'm sure there are some errors in my writing cause I am terrible at spelling and grammar! so please help me out! thank you - aroha na The Silvernote 3


	4. I'm so sorry

Okay guys, I'm sorry but it's not an update, WAIT! do not leave yet! I'm seriously thinking re-doing Mal's story, I know I'm only a small way in but I just... I don't want it to be another one that follows the movie. Those storys can be really good and I'm not saying they aren't but it's been done alot. THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST YOU SEE OF MAL! Also reviews? honestly I don't care if YOU can write you don't have to to (stupid english) know if something is well written I'll put it up on here when the re-write has been posted and I am soooooooooooooooo sory I kinda hate myself for doing this and also, don't expect updates to be regular as school comes first and this is my first year of NCEA so I'm really busy.

I love you guys/girls

 _The Silvernote. xo_


	5. rewrite is out!

okay folks I love you guys for sticking with me. The rewrite is now out!


End file.
